


I need you, Castiel

by LittleWolfcat



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Impalasex, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform, castiellovesdean, gaysex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas, first time with the smuty stuff, hope you like it.<br/>So there really is no polt. just pure smut. I'm dirty and I make no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need you part one

**Author's Note:**

> IF there are any spelling or grammar errors please let me know and I'll fix them! this is my first time writing fan fiction, so please be nice!

Dean sitting in the Impala, with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other hand trying to put a tape in the tape deck, with the windows down and the cold salty sea air from the east coast, blowing through his air the tape started blaring his favorite song Ramble On, started playing from the middle of the song. The last time he had played that tape that damn angel was dying in the back seat, he was rushing to nearest hospital. That bastard Crowley trying to end his angle, he had tricked Castiel into believing that he had the answers to unlocking heaven, Which Crowley was lying because his like that. Luckily enough for Dean, Sam was able to stop him from killing Cas, Sam saved Cas from Crowley just in time to rush him into the back of the car so Dean could take him to get help. Dean was still confused as how Sam saved Castiel, the details were fuzzy, however Cas was alive and has his angel juice back which was awesome because, God only knows that the Winchesters needed an angle on there side. Crowley had stolen the other half of the demon tablet, so they couldn’t close the gates of hell.Castiel was trying to get it back to give to Kevin, the profit of the Lord to translate it so they can put a final stop to the demons. Which was why Crowley was trying to kill Castiel.  
As the song ends he find himself thinking about Cas he ever quite through about but what would happen if Castiel never was saved. and died a real death. Dean would never be able to look into those deep blue eyes, or hear his voice as harsh and low as it is it was still beautiful. Dean looked in the mirror of the Impala and shook his head.  
“Great, Dean you sound like you have a school girl crush.” Just as he finished saying his thoughts Cas pops into the front passenger side seat  
“ Who do you have a schoolgirl crush on Dean? “ Cas looked puzzled, Dean jumping startled slamming the breaks in the middle of the road  
“Dammit Cas, I said not int he Car. and no one. it’s just a saying.”  
Dean sighed and pulled the car off the road so he could regain his focus on driving and not thinking about the angle that was now sitting half naked in his car. It only took him about half a second to realize that Cas was pantless and dirty with hair messy, and what looked to be lipstick on his neck.  
“What the hell man, why are you freaking naked?” Dean asked as he grabs a towel from the back to give to Cas ”What happen? and is lipstick on your neck? where were you, did you get beat up?”  
Castiel with a smug grin.  
“ Yes Dean it is lipstick. and No I did not get beat up. I was ‘ making love’ “  
Castiel used air quotes as he was saying it. The look of pure shock on Dean’s face was priceless, it was a mix of confusion, and jealousy. “ What did I just hear you right Cas?” Cas grin while trying to cover his junk.  
“ Yes, The lovely lady at the bar, wanted to make ‘sweet love’ to me” he bluntly stated, Cas moving closer to Dean  
“ She had lovely breasts. Dean, you would have approved of them” Dean leaned out as far as he could.  
“ That’s Great Cas, I’m happy for you. but why the hell are you here?” Cas looked at Dean  
“ I heard you praying to me and though you were in trouble, so I came here.” Cas gave Dean a satisfied smile  
" You prayed to me Dean. I'm an angel who listens to his friends." Castiel nodded. Dean shook his head and  
" Cas, dammit man I wasn't praying to you." The angel looked even more puzzled now. " Dean you said my name in your thoughts, that is a prare. When you say an angel's name in your thoughts, your asking for help. “  
Dean sighed,  
“ Look man, I wasn’t paying. I was just thinking that I’m glad that you have the angle mojo back. and that you're alive.” The hunter turned his head and rolled his eyes. and hoping that Castiel bought the lie The angel looked at Dane, with a huge grin on his face  
“ Of course, Dean I am glad I have my Grace back as well. however you where indeed praying to me. I know a prayer when I hear one.” Cas said with a matter of fact tone. Dean , still trying to get over the fact that he can see the angel’s junk, and it was sitting on his leather seat. Panicking, Dean. tossed the towel at Cas.  
“ Damnit cas, your junk is on my seat, here.” Dean gave the angel the towel, Cas responded with “ My Junk?” Dean pointed to his naked bottom half.  
“ Oh you mean my penis Dean You want me to cover it?”  
“ Yes Cas. cover that! “ Dean shouts and rolls eyes while trying to stare at Cas’ junk. Castiel put the towel Dean gave him under him. Castiel leaned closer to him and said while pointing  
“You were looking at my penis.“Castiel said with a grin  
“ Seriously, is this really happening. I was not. And I would never. you're a dude, man. “ Dean stated in defence.  
“ Does that make a difference Dean Winchester. “ Castiel stared into the other man's eyes.  
“Yes it does Cas. I don’t like dudes, and you're a dude. “ Castiel moved his hand up to the hunter's face and gently petted his cheeks.  
“What the hell are you doing Cas, if you don’t your hands off of me, I will end you.” Dean said very angrily, half trying to mask his heart racing and his skin feeling like it was on fire. Inside Dean didn’t want his angel to stop touching his face, and was half hoping that he would lean in closer possibly even, maybe to kiss him. The angel continued this for a few seconds longer, the longer he was touching Dean the more it made him hot and bothered. still trying to hide it from the angel Just as the hunter was about to yell even louder at the angel, he puckered his lips and gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. In half shock and half disbelieve, Dean practically jumped out of his skin  
“ Whatt the HEELL!!!!” Dean spat, pushing the angel back across the car. Still in shock he got out of the car and slammed the door with the angel still inside passing back and forth for a few moments as his sixth pass he turning around, Castiel was right in front of him  
“ What in the fuck, was that dude? Dudes don’t kiss other dudes. “ Dean tries to say as calmly as he can.  
“ What? I was trying to comfort you,” Cas simply said smiling.  
Dean asked “ So you kiss me?? where did that come from? “ Cas looked at the hunter in confusion  
“ It’s on the t.v, humans have been doing it since the dawn of time” he said flatly  
“ Ya, not to other dudes. it’s a thing that you do to loved ones who are sad. or girlfriends, and I’m not sad, dude or your girlfriend. ” the angel steps back from the hunter and looks at him  
“Oh, I’m sorry Dean. I did not realize” In a blink the angel was gone. Dean did a double take, and went back into the car turned his tape on and threw the towel in the back. Dean still very confused he started the car, rolled up the windows and kept on driving, still thinking about the sloppy somewhat cute kiss the angel had just given him  
“ It wasn’t all that bad, I mean for a dude.” He smiled to himself then quickly shook his head. thinking aloud, then remembering how it started. Shaking his head to try to get the image of Cas naked out of his thoughts, and the kiss, he was almost child like, but he wished he hadn’t pushed him away so aggressively, in his defense he was trying to not show how he really wanted him to kiss his lips and not his cheek. He was not going to give in that fast. First of all he didn’t normally like dudes, and and secondly it was Cas. He was an angel of the Lord, Dean didn’t even know if he could have sexual urges or or wants. He knew that Cas’ vessel would probably have the needs of every human, but would Cas given in to those urges, then thinking of him with a women made him slightly jealous.  



	2. I need you, with feels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTT.. ;-)

“Okay can’t think about Cas”. he kept saying to himself hoping his angel couldn’t hear him saying his name, Dean kept just then he felt a brush of wind, and suddenly couldn’t move for was sitting right on top of him. Castiel again that had popped into the car 

“ AaH Fuck Cas. STOP doing that in the damn car.“ Dean tried to look out the from window of the Impala, Luckily they were on a long dead road with no passing cars so Dean stepped on the brakes to stop the car. The angel just stared at the hunter in surprise.

“ You called my name again Dean.” With Castiel’s knees at Dean's side and his hands on the headrest, the angel leans into him again, and plants a frimer kiss, this time on the hunter's mouth and not on the cheek, this time inside of pushing the angel away, he leans into the other man’s lips and kiss’ him back. Surprised, Castiel moved his hands down to the back of Dean’s neck and started kissing him harder, the hard the angel kissed the hunter, the hotter the car got with the rolled up windows, Dean could tell the they were getting foggy he didn’t care, he was kissing his angel in the front seat, it was like a dream one he had a number of times by now since he first came back from purgatory, when Castiel didn’t come back he felt horrible for leaving him behind.

“ Dean ….. “ Castiel tried to speak in between kisses, but Dean would not let him. 

“ Mine” was all the hunter could say. Wided eyed Castiel started into his eyes. 

“You… did not… leave me” The angel managed to say with heated kisses, Dean stopped kissing for a moment and looked longingly into Castiel’s deep blue eyes. 

“I need you” more passionate kissing, the angel pushes his tongue into the hunter’s mouths without much force the hunter let the angel gently move his tongue around top of his mouth, “ hmmm” Dean let out a soft moan rubbing his hands across the angel’s back and pulling the angel closer to him to feel his skin More moaning from Dean, now Castiel lets out a heavy moans and breaths into Dean ear. His skin feels like it’s on fire every movement feels like his body is going to explode. The angel starting to grind into the the hunter while breathing into his ear, realizing that the angel was naked while doing this, Dean takes his left hand runs his fingers down Cas’ chest circles his nipples. 

“Hold on, Cas, I’m in the middle of the goddamn road” Another gust of wind, and Dean and Castiel are laying in a motel bedroom, Dean sitting up right still with Castiel naked on top of him. “Much better, now the steering wheel is not digging into my back.” Cas said with a giggled sigh. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize “ Dean rubbing his angel’s back where the steering wheel was making marks

. “Where’s baby?” Dean asks remembering they were just in the car which was sitting in the middle of the road.

“Don’t worry, she came with us. she’s outside.” Dean smiled started to say 

“Good. now.“ Dean's sentence trailing off with kisses,he pushing Castiel on his back and now top. Taking off his shirt and tossing it somewhere in the unknown motel, he would worry about that later. Taking a hold of Cas’ wrists and climbed on top, and started gently kissing his chest, with just his lips, covering across one side to the other, then working his way down to his hips still with his hands holding Cas, even though the angel did not need his hands being held down, there he was totally willing. it was just fun plus Dean has always been on the more kinky side. Continuing to hold him down, Dean uses his other hand to crease Castiel’s sides while his kissing his hips and tummy.

“ That tickles, Dean “ Castiel says as his giggling, he starts to wiggle as Dean kisses closer to his junk. The angel tries to wiggle out of the way, the hunter’s facial was tickling his tummy. The hunter puts more force into holding the angel down

“ Stop moving Cas.” The hunter says as up his tummy again back to his chest. Now instead of giggling, Cas let out low moaning as the hunter makes his way with his chest, for a few moments the hunter is licking just beside the angels nipple and nibbles across to the other side of his chest, more low moans coming from the angel mixed with moans now coming fromt the hunter as well, Dean was very much enjoying what he was doing to his angel boy, he loved making him squirm, teasing him was just fun he loved the noises he was making, he was going to make more then those once Dean had his way with his angel. Slowly licking the angels nipples, louder was coming from the angel as he nibbled on them gently. Twitching Castiel tried to jump back but a bit more force than he was ready using, The harder Dean pushed Castiel down the more he moaned, clueing in that Castiel was enjoying what Dean was doing he continued with the same amount of presser so he did not really hurt his angel. He moved over to Castiel’s other side and starting to lick back down to Cas’s hips. More moaning came from the angels, throwing his head back the angel let out a loud 

“ hhhhhhhmmmm “ followed by another loud

“ hnnnnuuumm..” and some more noises like that, Dean knew that the angel was really enjoying Dean looking down at Castiel’s junk which was getting hard. Dean had a huge grin on his face, looking back up at Cas, he had his eyes closed and mouth open with the look of sheer happiness. 

“ You like this Cas?” Dean said in a whisper as he was still licking Cas’ sides 

“ Ohh yess “ was all Cas could say, Dean started moving closer to Cas’ cock was getting harder as he kissed closer to it, the harder it got, and the more he was moaning Dean grinding on Cas he was touching his cock, Castiel managed to lift his head to look down at Dean nearly giving him a handjob in which case Dean ’s left hand started to rub on Cas’ cock through his underwear with Dean's teeth he lowered Cas’s underwear to get a better feel for his cock. Just as Dean was removing Cas’ underwear, another what sounded like a purring noise came from Cas, Dean used his free hand to take hold of Cas’ cock and started rubbing it up and down, Dean hoped he was doing it right, cause he has never giving a guy a handjob, sure he's gotten a hell of a lot of of them in the past, and he knows how to give head to a chick, but this was different it was a dick in his hand. 

Dean looked up at Cas’s face his eyes were still closed with the biggest smile on his face like he was back in heaven which for Dean was awesome and he was doing something right. Dean let go of Cas’ hands and put his hand around Cas’s neck as Dean has his hand on Cas’ neck, Cas’ put his hand on Dean’s head and grabbed as much hair as he could and started pulling Dane’s hair. He felt Cas’ hands grabbing his head and pushing his face closer to his cock, Dean didn’t resist of course, he leaned down closer to Cas’ cock and opened his lips to put his tongue on it, and started to lick the head of the cock. At first he was licking it like an ice cream or how he would if it was ice cream, which seemed to work for Cas because he kept making purring like noises as Dean licked around the head, he started his way down the side of it.

Cas’s cock was not small by any means it was a good size around, just smaller than Dean's mouth which was good thing. As Dean was licking the base of Cas’s cock felt Cas’ hands tug on his head harder, Dean put his mouth around the top of the head and licked around the head with his tongue and kept licking.


	3. I need yoo.. More smut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

Cas lifting his head in amazement, looking down at Dean Winchester, sucking on his cock.He couldn’t believe what was happening, the man that he had been wanting since the moment he saved him from hell. Castiel was very certain he didn’t want to let Dean go not ever, still having his hand on Dane’s head he pulled his hair harder and pushed Dane’s head on his cock more, just hitting the back of his throat. 

Dean feeling the force of Cas’ hand pushing him harder on his cock and his mouth being shoved further into Cas’s cock, 

“Caasss… w..aa.iit” Dean trying to say in between the sucking and licking.

“I.. have never done this” he managed to say in a fast mumbled sentence. 

Moans from Cas’ were trying him that he was so far doing good, Dean did his best to keep up with the pace that Cas wanted, after about ten minutes of switching between using his hands and just his mouth, he had been deepthroating Cas. He was getting used to having a dick in his mouth and going to town on it. He loved the way Cas moved and tugged at his hair and pushed him down further, when ever he was getting head he would do the same which meant that he fucking loved it so the fact that Castiel was doing the same things to him meant that he liked a hell of a fucking lot. Dean let out an aggressive moan, and kept sucking hearing more moaning from Cas with him saying 

" Dean, I....am going to cum if you keep that up." Dean smiled and kept going, the truth be told he wanted Cas to cum, he wanted the angel to cum, and cum hard and wanted to make his angel cum. he felt that after everything they have been through Cas could used a good cum. He could as well, so Dean with his other hand began to tug on his own cock which was raging hard he undid his own zipper, and pulled his cock out without taking off his pants, because that was to much work right now and it meant that he had to move and that was not happening. Cas's cock was pulsating by now getting ready to explode. Dean used his tongue on the tip of Cas' cock back and forth for a few minutes which made Cas loudly moan 

"Dddddd..ean..... Oh GOD..I'm gonna cum" he kept it up for another three or so minutes, and sure enough Dean could feel Cas' pre-cum he didn't stop, he swallowed it, and kept sucking another minute later Cas gave a loud moan and he let it all go. Dean felt Cas' cum coming out and he licked the top of his cock and sucked it all together didn't even mind the taste not that he would have complained at this point. As Cas finished cuming he kept his eye on Dean the whole time he never took his eye off of him. 

 

This was amazingly glorious, it felt like a wave of stress and pressure had been lifted, Cas had never in his million years on earth had he felt like this, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, whatever it was it loved it. He slowly sat up to reach out to hold Dean's face and look into his eyes and pull him up for his cock and kiss him.

 

As Cas was finishing, Dean swallowed it all back and looked up to meet Cas' loving deep blue eyes he lifted his head and kissed him on the lips. 

"That was amazing! Dean!" Cas whispers into his lips. 

Dean smiled in satisfaction, still tugging on his own cock. 

"I guess I'm awesome at everything I do." Dean says with a dirty smile on his face Dean crawls up to the top of the bed where Cas is lying, and pulls down his pants. Cas looks at him and grins, 

"My turn? Dean. " before Dean knows it, Cas is mounting him, in one motion Cas is kissing him hard on the lips with their tongues dancing together. Cas was still pretty hard, even though he just came, maybe angels last longer than humans do?, Dean would ask him about that later now was not the time to ask why Cas was still hard. 

Cas claimed on top of Dean just the way he did to him, As Cas leand into him and kissed him so passionately Dean was moaning in Cas' mouth. 

"Slid down Dean, you should lay back. I'm going to give you the best sexual oral experience you have ever had. Well I intend to." Cas said after he kissed him Dean had the look of oh my fucking god, this is awesome face. The hunter did as he was told, and wiggled down the bed until he was flat on his back naked, with his cock so fucking hard, it's the hardest his cock as ever been. Almost to the point of being painful, he knew Cas would try his best to please his lover. That's just the type of guy he is, he has always been their for Dean, always tried to what was best for the hunter, even when the hunter was being a complete assbutt. His angel stood by his side, He went against his own family, against his brothers and sisters, and when they told him their bound was to great Castiel had to stop he didn't listen. He was his little rebel. His one and only. This man who saved him from hell and heaven and went to purgatory and fought all the awful things their Castiel would go to the ends of the earth to save him. Dean Winchester was in love. Or really just needed his cock sucked by the only man be would ever loved and who was a freaking angel of the lord.


	4. I need you part four. Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Enjoy! <3 let me know if any spelling errors! Also may be adding a little Meg Action... Just love her. Even though I know she's already dead at this point, gonna find away to get her to come back,. Yup

As Cas kissed Deans rock hard body, feeling every scar, every muscle on Dean. Cas rubbed his fingers over the spots that he was kissing, with gently massaging Dean let out a low grumping moan with gasping breaths as Cas moved down, closer to his hips and belly botton Cas then started licking the rest of the way down his stomach past his belly botton, Dean continued to moan with low growls and grabbed Cas’ head, just let Cas did to him. Dean with a fit full of hair pulled Cas closer to his cock and let out a loud moan. The moan grew louder and seemed to fill the room as it filled the room, Cas’ hips started to jerk harder into Dane’s mouth. Dean now grunting as every thrust Cas gave him until he was ready  
“Deaaannnnn… “ Cas moaned into the echoing room and with his free hand pounded the mattress with his fist, grabbed the sheets and clenched them in his hand and pushed Dean 

harder into his cock while Den sucked he gagged some causing saliva to poor onto Cas’ cock. Of course Cas did not mind at all, he had his hunter in every way possible. 

As Dean heard the angel moan his name in a very inhuman way, but the hunter could still tell that it was his name. Gagging on the Cas’ cock made him harder, not sure how cause he just came like half an hour a go, and normally it takes in at less two hours before he could even start to feel hard, then again he has ever been with an angle/male so he just thought it was angel-mojo and left it at that. Dean hummed into Cas’ cock as he licked the head and around the head which caused the angle to pant heavily with words he didn’t even understand and most likely not even English, Dean didn’t mind he thought it was sexy that he could make an angle of the lord moan in a different language he would later pat himself on the back for that one. 

With Cas still thrusting into Dean mouth, he could feel the angel angel to explode. Feeling his head being pushed down he didn’t fight back truth be told, he loved being at the mercy of Castiel, the angel the one is telling him to keep going and make him cum. 

“Cum for me” Dean moans as he lifts his head for a few moments and let out another heavy breath which cause Cas to twitch and push Dean once more onto his cock and causing him to gag until Cas came the hot liquid shot into Dean's mouth and he swallowed every drop of it. Letting out a rather loud sigh, he flopped onto Cas’ legs and gently petted his hips. 

“ Hhhhmmm.. that was amazing Dean .” Cas breathed as he sat up and kissed the top of Dane’s head. The two of them laid their still panting and sweaty. 

 

“Well, looks like there's no turning back now. Eh?” Dean said with a smirk as he lifted his head and looked into Cas’ deep blue eyes, bringing his hand up to Cas’ face and cupping his cheek then pulled himself closer to kiss his angel. Cas pulled him up to the top of the bed with his free hand, to lay with him, they were still panting Cas gently rubbing Dean's shoulders still kissing him . Dean easily complicating moving with Cas and wrapping his arm around the angel holding him closer to snuggle. Dean was not normally into snuggles and the cute stuff, but this was Cas, this was his angel now Dean wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day, no scratch that the rest of his life with the angel. The two men lay there for what seemed like a lifetime, when the door knob started to move and he could hear someone using a key to open the door. Dane froze. 

“ Uumm Cas, dude where are we?” Dean said in with a whisper 

“ We are in Sam’s Hotel room. I though that you would have been staying with him. Is that a problem?” Cas asked 

“ No, I was not staying with him we were taking up different cases for some time part. “ Dean said with the same whisper, he looked down at the pair of them laying naked cuddled together with his brother about to walk in on them. 

“ Cas, can you uumm, zap us out of here? Sam… doesn’t know we… umm have this..” Dean points to himself and Cas laying naked on the bed. chokes while he's trying to form the sentence he can’t even believe his saying and ever though he would. 

“Ohh right, did you want me to zap us back into the car?” Cas asked with a confused star

“ Ya.. that would be great. Thanks man.”  
With a blink of an eye they were laying still naked in the back of the Impala with no cloths and baby still in the parking lot Dean could see Sam entering the room where he and his angel where just in he could here loud shots with his brother yelling his name, somehow Sam knew it had been Dean even though only a few hours ago he was halfway across the country driving north and now they were ever the hell they were. He looked down at Cas as he was trying to get a little more comfortable. Cas looked up with him and his deep blue eyes, and his lips a soft pink lips that were slightly parted with his five o'clock shadow the smile on his face was that of pure happiness, he seemed to be glowing. He pulled Cas up to lick his lips they were just so damn sexy like that. They were now outside of his brother hotel room, completely naked sitting in the back of his car which was not there before hand. ,

Sam turned the key into his motel room, first he noticed the bed that he had not used yet was used. He reaches for his gun which is always in his back pocket and cocked the camber and took of the safety off and aimed the gun for the blind spots in the room. First was just behind the door, quick check, nothing there. Sam then slowly walked into the center of the room where he looked on the ground and he found cloths tossed, he turned around to check the other side of the room ( the room was smaller than he normally got, since Dean was not with him he didn’t need the second bed) he stepped over the clothing which he knew where not his. He saw a tan coloured coat mixed with the jeans, plaid shirt mixed with a darker t-shirt and a stained white dress shirt and blue tie. 

“Deeeeaaannnn.. What the hell man. Really. you and Cas could have zapped anywhere. Just had to be in my motel. “ Sam shouts. he then looked in the bathroom and turned on the lights. Thank god they weren't in fucking the bathroom. Cas must of zapped them here then when they heard the key turn he must have zapped them back to where ever they were before this,

He walked over to the bed to sit down after he put the safety back on his gun and set it down on the small night stand . The bed left warm and the sheets were messy, he was about to lay down when he put his hand in a wet spot near the center of the bed. He got up with a bitch face he pulled his phone out to call as he was stepping outside to bitch his brother out for leaving a spot on his bed. Sam opened the door and turned around to find the Impala sitting in the parking lot. with two shadows in the back seat. He put away his phone, and rolled his eyes, as he was walking over to his brother’s car the old 67’ Impala which he's known all his life but did not want to know how many people and or times he has done the deed in the car. 

Sam knocked on the window and saw his brother and Castiel lying together naked in the back of the car, Sam guessing that Castiel has zapped the both of them there. 

Dean looked up in horror as he saw his little- well giant younger brother walking up to the car with the worse bitch face he has ever seen, and in his hand where a pile of clothing belonging to him and his angel. He rolls down the window and tries not to look his little brother in the face while his naked lying with another man 

“Dean, I think these belong to the both of you.” Sam said with the flattest voice he could use without looking at the two men. He tosses the clothing at his brother and stalks away without saying anything else. Dean knows he's still pissed at him for the last time the spoke they were going to go their own ways once and for all, because he knew he would always put his brother first, which always meant he would be in danger he couldn’t have that. 

“ Hey we should get going, before Sam comes back, eh?” He looked down at Cas who had used his mojo to dress himself and it looked like he had dressed Dean too. Cas moved to allow Dean to sit up and open the door, Cas did the same to sit in the front seat with him once they were seated he looked at cross to the passenger side at his angel staring back at him with those deep blue eyes.

“ So, Where you wanna go angel?” Dean asked placing his free hand once he started Baby, on Cas’ hand and held it tight.

 

“Dean, I think you should talk to Sam?” Cas said with a wry look

“Dont, Cas, we aren’t going their, he doesn’t need to know anything. he knows what he saw.” Dean gave him the ‘ we- aren’t going their’ face. which is much like Sam’s bitch face. 

“ Come on Dean you need to speak to your brother, if not about us, then something.” Cas leaned in to kiss Dean ’s hand. 

Cas looking at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. “ No, dude. That's not happening.” 

“Dean …..” Cas was giving him the ‘ you have to look’ 

Dean revved the engine louder than he needed to, and speed out of the parking lot, indicating that the conversion was over.   
.


End file.
